User talk:Another n00b
Restored articles Vault 120 Vault 120 was a Vault near Asheville, North Carolina. Living was pretty nice, as was behavior. This was probably due to the fact that every year, a few individuals were voted out and exiled. Sometimes, they were replaced by outsiders. However, acceptance is rare. Geography Vault 120 was west of Asheville. There was a Cherokee reservation nearby. Inside, there were four known living levels, one access level, and personal vaults for VIPs. These personal vaults were self-sustaining and could be ejected from its casing and carried. Access TunnelEdit The Access Tunnel was once in a cave that was dug out by Vault-Tec. However, in 2225, the tunnel collapsed due to a war above the Vault between Appalachia and the Cherokee Raiders. This prevented the exilation process until 2229, when the tunnel was excavated. Near the tunnel was the standard maintainance portion of the Vault. Level 1- Residential There were twenty standard single-person rooms, thirty family rooms, and five VIP rooms. The VIP rooms were complete with personal bathrooms, water despensers, and a guest room. There were small meeting halls for clubs in the eastern and western portions. Level 2- Common Areas In the center of this level was the main atrium. Meetings, parties, and voting took place here. To the eastern section were schools, a few churches for different religions, including a Catholic, Methodist, Baptist, and Lutheran Church, along with a Jewish Synagogue, and a Muslim Mosque. There were rooms for the clergy in this wing as well. To the western portion in this area, there was a hospital, bank, police department, and pest control. To the northern portion of the common area was administration, computers, and the Overseer's office. The Overseer's chair could extend into the Access Tunnel (as opposed to Vault 101's overseer chair moving up to reveal a staircase.) There was also an elevator to the back of the room. To the southern portion of the common area was a shopping area. It had a diner, a fancy restaurant, a bookstore, and a bar. Level 3- Armory The Vault had a rather skilled law enforcement, military. However, in 200 years, the military was only used five times. Citizens were allowed to keep handguns. However, rifles and other larger guns were restricted due to the Carter Killing Spree of 2099. There were also Protectrons. However, most of them were destroyed when they malfunctioned in 2150. Level 4- Gymnasium A major aspect of this level was the fact that it had a pool. Aside from the pool, there was a gym for people to work out in. This kept the residents more or less fit. Personal Vaults There were fifteen personal vaults under the level and five in the access tunnels. These were used PROPERLY twice. The first time was due to the Carter Killing Spree. The second time was when the Protectrons began to go rogue in 2150. However, the personal vaults were occasionally used by children in games of hide-and-seek (this was discouraged and punishable). When Appalachia was annexing this vault, the Cherokee attacked. Somebody used these personal vaults as weapons, using high pressure to shoot the personal vaults out of the wall. Voting Process Every year, an unproductive citizen is exiled into the wasteland. This could mean someone in huge debt, a criminal record, or otherwise unproductive people are in jeopardy of going into the wasteland. However, sometimes nobody is exiled. This is actually pretty common. Usually, the people who are exiled die within a week. Those who survive usually become raiders. However, a few people became successful people in the wasteland. Election Day is usually the second week in November. The Overseer, Chief Security Guard, Systems Admin, and exiles are voted for. Outside Contact Vault 120 had SOME contact with the outside. However, it was mainly raiders. In 2205, Vault 120 came into contact with Appalachia. It was annexed in 2272 by Appalachia. The doors opened in 2275. However, the raider attack in 2276 made the Governor of Vault 120 (Overseer under Appalachia) close the vault. Appalachian citizens can still enter Vault 120. In 2120, a raider outpost was formed above Vault 120. The outpost grew so fast that by the time Appalachia cleaned the raiders out, it was a major raider post. It was renamed Edward City (after a popular overseer of Vault 120) when Appalachia annexed the Vault. Damage Reports *An explosion caused the original tunnel to collapse in 2225. The rubble was later excavated. *The protectron raid left carbon scoring and bullet holes in some walls and doors. *A door malfunctioned in 2132 *The rock around Vault 120 is getting heavy (though loose) due to mining by the raiders and the city. Erosion has taken its toll. By 2300, the top level of the vault will be exposed. By 2510, the vault will collapse. *The Personal Vaults were loaded with explosives to kill Raiders in 2276. As you might imagine, this caused major damage to the casing and the walls near raiders. *The ceiling to a storage hold is caving in. It's likely to collapse soon. MORE COMING SOON! CrimsonAssassin =The Stone Family= The Stone Children John 'Little Leager' |- | align="center" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="2"| |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|date of birth: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|2258 |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|gender: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Male |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|race: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|human |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|affiliation: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Vault 123, Brick family, Enclave. |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|role: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Ex-vault murderer, Enclave soldier |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|family: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Brick |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|status: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Alive |} |} John was born in March,2258, he is the eldest child of Mickey and Lucy Stone.He was extreamly physicly fit, tall and broad, he was by far the strongest kid in the vault, he had buzz cut blond hair and rather dark skin. From a young age, he was a great baseball player, easly the best in the Vault. However, he suffered from an extreamly violent nature and has difficulty telling fiction from reality, so he often confused dreams with real life, this resulted in him killing his father and fleeing the vault. He was only out for a shot time before the wasteland took it's toll. He became copleatly detatched from reality and lost all respect for human life. He then dissappears from records from a shot time, and reappears as an Encalve Officer. It is unknown how this came to be. Joe 'The Lawbringer' |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|date of birth: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|2258 |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|gender: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Male |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|race: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|human |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|affiliation: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Vault 123, Brick family, Regulators. |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|role: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Ex-vault dweller, Regulator |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|location: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Raven Rock |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|family: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Brick |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|status: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Alive |} |} Joe was born five minutes later than John and it showed in later life. Despite being twins, Joe and John couln't be mire different, where as John was large and strong, a born sportsman,Joe was small and weak and had long brown hair instead of short blond. He prefered to learn and watch holo-disks to playing sports with his brother. Strangly, his size didn't stop him from being powerful, he had always been the most mature and always made sure all vault rules were inforced, so it was no shock when the G.O.A.T predicted him as future Vault security chief. After being awoke one night by his girlfriend, telling him his brother had murdered his father he swore revenge on John and left to persue him. He failed to fins him and ended up lost in the wastes, he stumbled upon the regulators, who took him in and trained him. He is now widly reconised as the best regulator in the business. Juliet 'Black Widow' |- | align="center" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="2"| |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|date of birth: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|2258 |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|gender: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Female |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|race: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|human |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|affiliation: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Vault 123, Brick family, Lyons' pride. |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|role: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Ex-vault dweller, hired merc |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|family: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Brick |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|status: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Alive |} |} Juliet is was born eight weeks after the twins, unforchanatly, her mother went in to cardiac arrest and died. This may have been one reason for her being diegnosed with VSD.She had no idea about what happened between her brother and father, instead she belived they had all ran off without her. Because noone woke her, ahe didn't leave that night, instead she awoke the next night to find the Vault in chaos. Over night, the overseer had ordered all resisdents to be permently confined to their rooms, noone liked this and soon rebals had formed, they protected Juliet from the security, who had been ordered to kill her. They helped her escape to saftey in to the wastes. She found no trail of any of her family and gave up hope, setting up as a hired merc. One day, while hunting she joined the Lyons' pride as they renforced at GNR. Later, she became a full Pride member. Parents Mickey Stone was a simple repair man in Vault 123 he had three children with his wife, Lucy a pretty blond teacher. Lucy died in child birth to Juliet and Mickey was beaten to death by John. Home |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|type: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Vault |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|location: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Just NE of the Overlook Drive in. |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|Leader: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Overseer 123 (dead) |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|important events: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|New Vault rebellian. |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|population: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|683 humans, and one very large mole rat family (all called Matt) |- | align="right" class="FO3-infobox-title" nowrap="nowrap" width="25%"|factions: | align="left" class="FO3-infobox-data" colspan="1" style=""|Security, New Vault republic. |} |} All of the Stone family were born, and grew up, in vault 123. A vault with a similer aim to Vault 101, it was overcrowed and never meant to be opened, however, another test was meant to be put in place. All residents were to be confined to their rooms, then when they became of age, they were paired off with another vault dweller, and they then shared a room. This didn't work well, and was removed by the second overseer. However it was attemted to be re-instated, with bad results. The third Overseer Ian Rope's put in place a curfew, however the dwellers didn't lime this and worked on getting Juliet out, they suceeded. Eighteen months later, the small band of rebals had formed The New Vault Rebulbic and turened on the Overseer and The Security which was made up of all dwellers that hadn't joined the rebals, soon an all out war had started. As the vasult wasn't stocked with weapons, niether side was armed, but they made use of what they had, lead pipes and junk crafted to make rifles and pistols. The overseer was killed and The Security were all locked in the jail cell beneath them, where a violent family of huge, intellegent Molerats able to understand, but not use human speech, all of whome went by the name of Matt, lived. Vault 62 "Vault 62 - Building a New America!" - Vault 62 propaganda slogan, 2275 Vault 62 was a Vault-Tec Vault located in the Superstition mountains of Arizona, and was built into an abandoned copper mine Construction Construction began in May of 2065, and was built into a copper mine that had been abandoned in 2057. Vault 62 was built using the tunnels as a central shaft, which was expanded by Vault Tec. Near the end of construction; a mass grave was uncovered near the end of the mine shaft. Forty or so men had been caught in caught in a cave in, and had suffocated in the tunnels. Vault-Tec cleared the grave, and completed construction in July of 2070. Purpose in the Vault ExperimentEdit Vault 62 was to be an experiment in the field of Eugenics, selective breeding to create an improved race of human. Vault 62 was fitted with two different archive servers, one was the public use server, and the other was only accessible by the science team. It contained many records of previous Eugenics experiments, including classified Nazi research. All residents of Vault 91 were screened by Vault Tec before entering the Vault. All residents had to be: 1. Unmarried, 2. Between twenty and thirty years old, 3. Have no family history of chronic disease, 4. Have no children, 5. Be in good physical condition. Vault 62 was to remain sealed until the science team deemed the experiment ready. Vault residents would be assigned a "partner", conceive a child, and then have a recuperation period before repeating the cycle with same, or another person. Neither parent would know who the other was. The child would be raised by caregivers assigned by the science team, always under observation. Cameras and microphones were in every area of Vault 62, existing for the science team to observe all residents. The experiment would start ten years after the Vault was sealed, with males and females being separated, the only male the women would see would be Overseer Wilson. The reason behind this being that psychological damage from the war would have healed. History: 2077 - 2275 Approximately 900 people met the requirements for residence in Vault 62, and when the Vault was sealed in 2077, 847 of the 900 candidates were sealed in the vault. In accordance with the Vault Experiment, The Vault functioned as advertised, but with no interaction between the two genders within the Vault. At exactly 12.00PM Mountain Time, on October 23rd, 2087, the experiment began. Ten men were selected to exit Vault 62 as a scouting party, although they were really the experiment's "control", as they would be exiled from Vault 62 with no alterations by the science team. The Scouting Team and Top of the World: 2087 - 2275Edit The scouting team lost many of its members in a dust storm, and with Pip Boy units badly damaged, they could not return to the Vault. They navigated the Sonaran Wastes until coming across a ruined town, one known as Top of the World. Its position at the top of one of the mountains, and untouched pre war buildings, made it were they decided to build a small village. They married with the surviving residents, and were a well defended and reasonably stable community as of 2258. As they began to suffer hardships, including a drought and faliure of the automated systems keeping Roosevelt Dam operational, they decided it was finally decided it was time to find the Vault their ancestor's came from. Vault 62 Vault 62 immediately began its eugenics experiment program when the control group left the Vault. The first child born in the Vault was a male who showed high intelligence and physical strength, but not on the level expected. Children born in the Vault were divided into two groups, one of those deemed successful, and another of the "normal". When the last of Vault 62's original residents died in 2164, the new products of Vault's experiment were informed of the project, as the scientific team was confident that these people, who had been brainwashed since birth, would not object to the operation of the Vault. In 2248, the two gender groups were united when a new overseer, Samuel Wilson, took power. Vault 62 continued its controlled breeding experiments for the next 27 years, gathering new genetic "stock" from the ruins of Globe and Miami. Civil War: 2275 - 2276 In 2275, Vault 62 was finishing its plan for a conquest of the Sonoran Wasteland. As they prepared for a revolution above ground, the residents who were considered to be "Undesirables" prepared for a rebellion. Despite the beliefs of the Eximus Humanus (Latin: Super Human, products of Vault 62's eugenics experiments believed themselves to be another species of human), they could not put don a large scale rebellion of the Undesirables, as they took up an estimated 75% of the population, with only 25% being Eximus Humanus. When a citizen of Top of the World came to Vault 62 after nearly two years of searching, this was all that was needed for the rebellion to begin, as it proved that there was a faction that was friendly to Vault 62. Fighting continued from December 19th, 2275 to January 28th, 2276, and most of the Eximus Humanus were destroyed. Vault 62 was set up under a new government, with a president replacing the position of Overseer. History: 2276-2280 Vault 62 became a settlement, with it being a hub of trade in advanced technology and medicine. The remaining Eximus Humanus were allowed to stay in the Vault, although many left to wander the wastes, never to be seen again. Vault 62 remained open for a great many years, and became known as a place were advanced technology and medical care could be purchased at extremly low prices, and a small town eventually grew out of the ruins of Globe and Miami Arizona. In 2281, Vault residents were forced to stop the sale of much of their technology, as only some of it could be reproduced in the Vault. Next came the desiscion of whether or not to even keep the Vault open, or to instead seal it's new residents inside and become as dead to the Wasteland as it had once been. The new President, Clawrence Beauregard, objected to this, noting that raiders already knew their location, and sealing themselves away would leave them open for attack. Eventually the president won the favor of the council, and Vault 62 remained open. More of the orriginal resindents left with the passing of Executive Order 149, which allowed Super Mutants and Ghouls into the Vault proper, and opening the Vault's rescources to them. President Beauregard Clawrence Bearegard was a landmawk president for Vault 62 in that he was the first president that was not directly from the Vault, but actually a former citizen of Top of the World. An older man, nearly an Elder of the old community, he had moved to the Vault in 2276 at the age of 71. His nameing was done in the tradional way for Top of the World, which is to select a first and last name from the history books that were found in one of the abandoned homes. He was nominated for President by the people of his community, and won on the "External Vote", meaning the vote of people living under the jurisdicion of Vault 62, but not in the Vault proper. As such he was much more open to Mutants of any kind, and broke the Human Purity Act of 2279 with Executive Order 149, which barely slipped through the council. He died in 2283 at the age of 77. = Thank you! = I needed them. Thanks so much. - Another n00b 14:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop I don't understand what you're doing or why you're doing it to someone else's articles, but we don't generally go for "sub-pages," here. It's acceptable to have separate articles for a group and a specific member of that group.--OvaltinePatrol 22:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Erm.... ok. I'll stop. It's just what we did on Uncyclopedia, so I'm still not very acquainted with other wiki's standards. - Another n00b 22:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, as a general rule of thumb, if you don't see any sign of what is done on another wiki then it is probably best to ask before moving around other people's articles. But I appreciate the effort ^.^ Composite 4